


Only Us

by winryofresembool



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: But I'm working on it, Canon Divergent, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, because someone still hasn't read toa, festus is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryofresembool/pseuds/winryofresembool
Summary: Calypso tries to convince a jealous Leo that he doesn't have to worry about her and Percy.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a new fic! I know, the summary sounds pretty lame but I still feel this is something that might come up in their relationship at some point because Leo is, well, very insecure, so I wanted to write about it. Also, it should be noted that I'm finally working on reading ToA (just finished The Hidden Oracle the other day) but I started this fic before I got to the part with Caleo in it, so, yes, I didn't want to rewrite the whole thing just because I saw that some things mentioned in this fic are not canon. (I know now that Percy was at the camp when C&L arrived there and they made up almost instantly, which I'm happy about!) I'm hoping to enjoy the Caleo in the next book, and hopefully next time I write about them I can be more canon compliant!
> 
> Anyways, rant over! I hope you guys enjoy, and please comment because I'm feeling a bit insecure about this fic!

Leo was bored. He had already done everything he had planned for that day – finishing his newest mechanic project, oiling and flying with Festus, helping his siblings, coming up with a new bad joke – but he hadn’t had a chance to spend a lot of time with his girlfriend. He was on his way to the strawberry fields where he knew Calypso liked to spend her time because it reminded her of her home, when he noticed her on the beach. That alone didn’t surprise Leo. The sea was another place she considered home-y, after all. What did surprise him, though, was that she wasn’t alone. She was with Percy. And they seemed to be deep in a conversation.

“I’m sorry about what happened in Tartarus,” Leo heard Calypso saying. “I didn’t mean to curse you… it was a moment of whim and I didn’t think… I mean, it doesn’t excuse it but…”

“Hey, it’s OK,” Percy tried to reassure her, putting his hand on her shoulder for a moment. “You were mad because I forgot to make sure the gods had fulfilled their promise… So I’m sorry too.”

Leo didn’t hear more because as the words sunk in, his first instinct in that situation was to leave. Go and never let them know he had heard any of that. However, his mind was racing with possibilities of what that conversation could have meant, so Leo decided to try to distract himself with the best way he could.

His bunker had been a place that had brought him comfort ever since he had found it almost two years prior. However, soon he noticed that this time even that didn’t help; his hands were working on something he didn’t even recognize while his mind wandered elsewhere. When he stopped for a break, one of his hands started tapping that familiar rhythm he always tapped when anxious. He immediately stopped when realized what he was doing, very conscious of the meaning of the Morse code he had used. Love only hurt, it seemed. Leo had been occasionally thinking how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like Calypso, but he should have known it wouldn’t last. Not when he could offer nothing all the other boys couldn’t. Percy was handsome, strong, tall and funny, and he hadn’t broken Calypso’s table when they met (that was always a bonus). It was only natural she’d like him more. 

With frustration, Leo started forming fireballs with his hands and shot the first one into an open water container where it wouldn’t cause dangerous situations. Festus, who had been resting outside the bunker, woke up at the sound of the fireball hitting its destination and when the second ball started flying, he threw himself between the ball and the container and swallowed it, then making a rare hissing sound at the person who had rebuilt him.

“What are you hissing me for?” Leo snapped at the metal dragon, another very rare occurrence. Often Festus was the only one who Leo felt understood him, and in general Hephaestus’ son was very calm and patient with him. That’s how the dragon knew something definitely was wrong with his master. He gave his answer by blowing smoke like a morse code from his nose, probably telling him to stop being stupid.

“Fine,” Leo sighed, sitting down on the stairs next to Festus. “It’s Calypso. I saw her with Percy and… I’m probably being paranoid but seeing them interact like that made me think… what if she falls in love with him again? I’m no match for that guy; you know water and fire are not a good combo…”

Festus made some ticking sounds this time, trying to convince Leo that she wouldn’t do such a thing.

“You seem very sure for something that I built… So, what do you say I should do about this?”

Festus pushed him with his huge snout, almost making him fall.

“Okay, okay! I’ll tell her what I saw. Happy?”

Festus made a sound that sounded a whole lot like a snort, reminding Leo that that was literally what his name meant. Happy.

“That was a bad joke, bud. I can still change your name to something that doesn’t mean happy, you know,” he sassed at the dragon but this time the metal creature made so clear a laughter sound that Leo couldn’t mistake it, challenging him to try. Knowing the dragon had won that battle, Leo decided to return back to the camp and face his girlfriend. 

…

When the couple was finally alone later that evening, Leo didn’t have time to mention Percy before Calypso noted his weird behavior.

“Leo, you’ve been so quiet this evening. You didn’t even try to outjoke Apollo at the dinner and that has probably happened… well, never, so far. Is something troubling you?”

Leo supposed that this moment was as good as any to confess what he had seen. 

“I saw… you and Percy talking at the beach.”

“Oh…” Calypso thought she knew what was coming but she decided to bite her lip and let Leo speak. If she had learned something about him during all those months they’d spent traveling, it was that if you didn’t give him the opportunity to speak out, he may bottle those emotions inside until near explosion point. 

“You were looking pretty chummy out there,” Leo continued, staring at his hands awkwardly.

“I don’t know what that word means but we had a good talk,” Calypso replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “We realized that we both had made some mistakes and… while some scars heal slowly, we decided we’re past that point where we can just avoid each other and act like nothing happened.”

“Was that all?” Leo asked doubtfully. 

Calypso didn’t know how she should have reacted to that question. She was torn between annoyed and amused because of Leo’s clear jealousy. She chose the latter.

“Leo Valdez. You really don’t have to worry about me and Percy. We've moved on a long time ago. The way he looks at Annabeth… it’s so obvious he loves her a lot.” Before he could argue something about ‘old salt’, she added: “And… even though he has his flaws… I have met a pretty special person as well.”

“Huh?” Leo finally raised his gaze from hands his with surprise. Calypso wasn’t usually that straightforward about her feelings with him, she preferred showing it with actions rather than drown Leo with sappy words.

Calypso smirked slightly. “You know the one. He broke my dining table the first time we met. Sometimes his jokes are very bad and he’s too sarcastic for his own good. He can be stubborn to the point of it getting frustrating.” 

Her expression turned back to serious. 

“Worst of all, he has a huge inferiority complex, which means he doesn't see himself the way he should and blames himself for things that are out of his control. He can also get pretty jealous because he doesn’t believe that someone could actually love him.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Thanks. Just what I needed. Salt to my wounds and a reminder of my flaws.”

Calypso raised her voice to stop him, but there was softness in her eyes as he continued. 

“Listen to how this story ends, OK? This guy… He's more smart and skilled he realizes. He's taught me so much about the modern world, even some embarrassing things.” She stopped for a moment, remembering a time when they had gone to a clothes store and she had seen modern underwear for the first time, asking about their use.

"Right,” Leo nodded, probably thinking about the same incident.

Calypso continued: “He even knows several languages and has taught me some too, although I’m not sure how useful the Spanish swear words will be to me. He also built an entire battle ship and a mechanical dragon that’s basically alive.” (Festus, who was also nearby, snorted, meaning: ‘basically?’) “Rumor has it he died for his friends so no one else would have to and outwitted the death. Those alone are some pretty cool things. But there’s more.”

For once Leo didn’t know what to say. Never had he heard anyone talk about him like that. 

“There are moments when I can see the past coming to haunt him. But even though he hurts, he tries his best to make others smile with his – maybe not always bad - jokes, and it usually works. And…” Calypso brushed a lock of black, curly hair behind Leo’s ear gently, “he came back to get me from Ogygia even though it was supposed to be impossible, even though I admit that I probably didn't give you a lot of reasons to like me… But somehow you saw through my cover and knew that I still cared about you, even though I really strongly tried to fight against it because I had been hurt too many times. When you showed up again… I’m pretty good at concealing my feelings but I actually wanted to cry when I saw you that day. Because someone really cared enough to break through the curse.”

She swiped a couple of tears that had fallen on her cheeks, with her other hand lifting Leo’s chin so she knew he was looking at her. His eyes were burning with emotions he didn’t know how to express.

“Of course I care!” he exclaimed. “Was I supposed to just leave you there after everything you did for me?!”

“Leo… Do you know how many times I had to listen to men promising to come back to me and they never did? I had already lost my hope after Percy and that was why I got so mad when you showed up for the first time. But… when I got to know you better, I think I started sensing that there was something different about you. That you’d really go through enormous lengths for someone you loved. Of course, I didn’t think you’d fall for me because I was acting the way I was, but for once, I got lucky.”

“No, you didn’t get lucky. You deserved it,” Leo said quietly.

“Whatever you say.” Calypso smiled a bit sadly. “Anyway. There are some things we still need to work on. For example, you still have to learn to appreciate yourself more. I can't do that for you… but I can be by your side and support you, as long as you let me.”

“Cal… thanks. I feel pretty stupid for doubting your feelings. Lo siento, for reals. If I do something like that again, feel free to punch me, or whatever. And if someone’s lucky here, that’s me because you’re pretty damn amazing.” Suddenly his face got his usual mischievous expression. “Now, as for those bad jokes...”

Calypso couldn’t help but smirk as well. “Ha, I knew you'd get stuck on that. You idiot. But maybe they are a part of your charm,” she shrugged. 

"Wait. You think my jokes are charming?" Leo asked, now sounding a lot more like himself.

"Hush. Or I may change my mind about that," Calypso noted and pulled him for a much needed kiss.


End file.
